Make love and smoke bud
by Katto-kun
Summary: Tohru goes to America in a student exchange program, and another girl gets shipped to the Sohma's in return! How will things end up? Things get pretty crazy! Rated PG-13 for language and content.
1. Tohru leaves?

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters, I do own, however, Kat Johnson.

* * *

_

"WHAT!" Both Yuki and Kyo half yelled in unison.

"Yeh.. They said it was an accident, they didn't mean to add me to the list, but since it's already too late to find a replacement, they asked if I could go.. And I agreed." Tohru said, looking at her feet.

"Hmm.." Shigure said as he read the letter once again.

_Dear Honda Tohru's Parent or Guardian, _

_Honda Tohru has been accepted to join the student exchange program, and will be trading places with a student child in America. Honda will stay there for 2 months.. The child you will be receiving will be receiving in turn, will also stay for two months time, in which you will teach her the rich history of the Japanese. I strongly encourage bonding with whole families, the more knowledge for our young student, the better. She is fluent in the Japanese language, as Honda is with English. The child's information of whom shall be staying with you is attached in this letter. Have Honda ready by Saturday morning at 11 am at school, a car will be there to pick_ _her up and drop her off at the airport. No pets or animals of any kind will be tolerated on this trip, any sneaking of illegal objects will also not be tolerated. _

_Have a nice day, And I'll see you bright and early on Saturday morning! _

_Sincerely,_

_The school board_

"I knew that stupid girl would get us into some kind of trouble." Kyo said, sighing anime style, only to be knocked upside the head casually by Yuki's balled fist.

Yuki also sighed and walked away, to brood no less.

"Well! Lets see who's coming to visit us!" Shigure said happily as he pulled out the other piece of paper located in the envelope and read:

"_Kat Johnson._

_Age: 15_

_Sex: Female._

_That is all you need to know for now, she will arrive at your house Sunday morning with her papers and belonging for two months. No need to pick her up, a car will drop her off. Please greet our American guest with great respect and kindness_." He flinched at her being a female.

"WHAT?! A stupid girl in exchange for ANOTHER stupid girl?!" Kyo said enraged. He flipped the table over and stormed up to the roof.

Shigure sweat dropped with an anime grin. "WELL! It is Thursday, you should start packing for your journey. And don't mind Kyo or Yuki. Even if they don't show it, they'll miss you a great deal." He said, shooing Tohru up the stairs to her room. When she disappeared, he sighed and sat down, rubbing his temples, '_It will be a long two months without you.. No delicious home cooked meals or a clean house.._' He cried anime style.

Saturday morning

"TohruTohru! I'll miss you!" Momiji said waving madly as she smiled, waved back and got into the car.

The others simply waved, besides Kyo, who stood with his back facing the departing car.

"Eh, who needs that stupid girl anyways!" He said returning to the Sohma's car, soon followed by Haru, Momiji, Yuki and Shigure.

"I'll miss her!" Momiji said as he was buckling his belt.

"I won't." Kyo said looking out the car window. "I'm glad that stupid girl is gone for two months." He frowned, _'I will miss her…' _

"Baka neko.." Yuki mumbled, sighing anime style as he also looking at the scenery shooting by.

"OI! I heard that, you damn rat!" Kyo shouted at Yuki, with a raised fist.

"Hey, hey! I don't want you two destroying my car like you do my house." Shigure grinned an anime grin with a sweat drop behind his head. He kept his eyes on the road and they made the rest of the car ride home in silence, only due to Momiji's falling asleep, if he was awake, there wouldn't be a moments peace.

They got home, and Haru shook Momiji's shoulder gently to wake him up. Momiji stirred.. "eh..? OH! We're home!!" He took off his safety belt and ran inside to get things ready for their guest in the morning.

Shigure chuckled to himself, and followed Momiji. Haru, Yuki and Kyo followed after a minute, each heading in their separate ways, Haru to the porch, Kyo to the roof, and Yuki to his garden.

Shigure sat inside as Momiji ran around making banners to post around the house for their new guest. After a few hours, and still no sign of Haru, Yuki, and Kyo coming inside, Shigure heated up some leftovers of Tohru's delicious cooking for himself and Momiji as dinner.

"Shigure! When will the other girl get here? I wanna play with her!" Momiji said clapping his hands together playfully at the table after they had munched on a few rice balls and some sushi.

Shigure slapped on a silly grin, "Tomorrow morning! And I can't wait!" Then he said to himself with a classic smooth guy look, "I wonder if she'll be cute…" Then, as if magic, got himself whacked in the back of the head as Yuki walked in casually.

"You'll never learn, will you." Yuki sighed, before reaching for an onigiri.

"YukiYuki! Did you see the decorations I made? I can't wait for the new girl!" Momiji said with little hearts over his head.

"Hai, Momiji. You show great enthusiasm towards meeting our guest." Plastering a fake smile on and taking a bite out of the soon to be found out plum rice ball. Momiji stood up and skipped away merrily.

Kyo and Haru stepped in and sat down at the table, chowing down on some bits of sushi and what's left of the rice balls.

"Ah, I think I'm gonna go work on my story now!" Shigure said patting his belly and stretching before standing up and slumping out of the room., humming a tune that went along with _high school girls.. high school girls are coming for meee._

"What was his silly grin about, eh?" Kyo said harshly. Stuffing some sushi into his mouth.

"He most likely can't wait for the girl to come. You know that old perverted dog." Haru said quite dazed, chewing on a mouthful of cherry onigiri.

"We will have to remember what happens if we are, by chance… 'huggled' by the child." Yuki said standing up and looking out the window at the night sky, before retreating to his room.

Kyo grunted, and stabbed his chopsticks on the last piece of sushi, just as Haru was going for it. They both growled and pulled at the piece of sushi. Kyo slapped Haru across the head and Haru, dazed once again, let go of the piece of sushi. Kyo stuffed it in his mouth and stuck his tongue out at Haru, before laughing to himself and walking away.

Haru, just kind of pouted and stared at the place where the sushi had been, before getting up and disappearing into the halls of the house.

Kyo laid on the roof staring at the stars, _'I wonder what the new girl will be like.. I hope she's athletic. What am I saying?! I don't want any new girl around here!' _He shook off the thought and turned his attention back to the stars..

Yuk sat on the edge of his bed taking his slippers off and buttoning up his sleeping shirt. He imagined a girl with long black hair and hazel eyes, giggling to herself quietly._ 'Hmm…'_

Haru sat on the porch and looked at his hands, then he imagined himself and this girl with short blonde hair hugging without him transforming, and sighed. _'That will never happen.'_

Sunday morning

Shigure woke up bright and early to fix himself a cup of coffee and read the newspaper. He was skimming over the business section when he heard Momiji's cheerful voice and someone running down the stairs,

"Katto-kun is coming todayyy!" He squealed and whirled around in the kitchen.

"It's an American name, It isn't Katto-kun this time, Momiji. It's Miss Kat." Yuki said entering the kitchen, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Momiji still twirled around, singing, "Katto-kun! Katto-kun! Coming todayyy!" And disappeared into the sitting area.

Yuki, even with his lack of cooking skills, managed to heat up a batch of Tohru's beef stew without burning it for breakfast. He tapped Momiji on the shoulder, who had somehow migrated back into the kitchen by now, to go get Kyo and Haru.

Momiji ran to the foot of the stairs, and screamed, "KYOO! HARUUUU! FOOD!" Then hid playfully behind Yuki as Haru and Kyo came stomping down the staircase with their fists raised at the cute child.

After they all finished their breakfasts, and showered, got changed and tidied up the house a little bit more before the American girl arrived. At the last minute Haru was running around trying to make some snacks for when she got there.

At the exact moment Haru placed the snakc on the table in the sitting area, there was a knock on the frame of the wooden sliding door. Everyone sat around the table and Shigure went to answer it.

He opened the door with a giant grin on his face and stared at the girl, his voice caught in his throat. The others in the room peeked over his shoulder at the girl.

Yuki dropped his rice ball, Haru's jaw flung open and Kyo raised an eyebrow, while Momiji just stood silent.

The girl timidly said "Hello" and covered her blushing face with her hands…

* * *

A/N: So how was it? 'Tis my first ever fic on here. Please review with comments, suggestions, or flames. _::shrugs and waves madly before running off::_


	2. Hello!

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Fruits Basket, Sadly. But I do own

* * *

Kat Johnson!_

**Last time.. **

He opened the door with a giant grin on his face and stared at the girl, his voice caught in his throat. The others in the room peeked over his shoulder at the girl.

Yuki dropped his rice ball, Haru's jaw flung open and Kyo raised an eyebrow, while Momiji just stood silent.

The girl timidly said "Hello" and covered her blushing face with her hands…

* * *

**This time..**

The girl might have been 15, but she looked 12! They all gaped at those.. Things on her face.

Shigure regained his posture and said, "Hello! Welcome to the Sohma residence!"

Momiji quickly after, running up behind Shigure, peeking over his shoulder and squealed a "Hello!"

Kat was invited in, and Shigure carried her belongings upstairs to the bedroom. She sat at the table with Yuki, Haru, Kyo and Momiji.

Alright, when I say she looked 12, it was only because of the way she dressed. She had on a Pokemon shirt and some cut off pinstripe pants, with small sneakers that were colored all over, and plastic jewelry everywhere. She had short sleepy orange hair and bright green eyes. 'Those things' they were staring at on her face were her piercings. She had 4 of them. Snake bites, a tear drop, and a scrumper.

"Welcome to our house." Yuki said putting on a fake smile. He offered a rice ball to Kat, who took it smiling and nibbled on it.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to have you here." Haru said, not really caring, folding his arms across his chest and blowing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Whatever." Kyo said, resting his head on his hand not looking at the other three. "So this little brat is going to stay here for 2 months?" He asked, casually grabbing a rice ball and popping it in his mouth.

"Oi! Who are you calling a brat! Someone hold me back, dude." Kat said throwing a chopstick at his head.

"ARGH! Outside now!" Kyo said standing up with a raised fist.

Kat just sat there and slapped on an innocent face. "You.. Wouldn't hurt me would you..?" She stifled a giggle while fake pouting.

"Damn brat!" Kyo said before storming off.

Yuki and Haru just sighed and grabbed another rice ball. "Alright! Way to go, Kat!" Momiji squealed and put on a silly grin.

Kat smiled and nodded her head.

"Did those.. Hurt?" Haru asked, indicating to her facial piercings.

"What these?" She pointed to her lip, "Only when he was taking the needle out. That shit stings like a bitch." She scrunched up her nose at the thought.

"Miss Kat!" Yuki said, surprised at her choice of words. "I didn't think ladies used such language!"

"Ladies?" Kat started giggling madly. "If you think I'm a lady then you've got something coming your way."

**With Tohru**

Tohru looked around as she got off the plane and saw a man who had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail with her name on a piece of cardboard standing in the lobby. She nervously strode over to it, there was a bunch of people crowding around the person with her name.

"Oh, she should be here soon, shouldn't she??" A little girl asked tugging on the man's shirt.

"Soon, yes." The kind of dark looking teenage boy said. He somehow reminded Tohru of Hana-chan's little brother.

"Are you Tohru Honda?" The little girl asked running over to Tohru and tugging at the hem of her skirt.

"Yes!" Tohru said smiling brightly and waving to everyone.

"Welcome to the states. I hope it seems better to visitors than those who actually live here." The dark looking teenage said.

"Why, yes! It's wonderful!" Tohru said tilting her head slightly with a big smile. She spoke it in perfect English.

"Alright, let's collect your things and head home, shall we!" The man with the blonde hair said. "By the way, I'm Zack Johnson, the father of Kat, who's over in Japan visiting your family. This is Kyle," he said pointing to the dark looking teenager, "This is Michelle.." to the little girl, "And Courtney, who is being VERY rude." He said pointing to a girl with blonde and green hair talking on her cell phone.

They headed to the luggage compartment and Tohru saw her bags go by. "Oh! My bags!" She rushed towards them and picked them up. Zack offered to carry the biggest, while slapping Kyle upside the head, so he'd carry the other, smaller one. She let them carry her bags while they walked to her car. "Thank you so much for letting me come live with you! I hope we all get along great!"

Kyle coughed and Courtney smacked on her gum. The little girl smiled big and squealed, running around with her arms out, like she was an airplane. "How was the plane ride?! Was it fun?!" Michelle asked.

Tohru patted her head, "Yes. It was pleasant. Everyone on the plane was very nice. I even got peanuts!" She held up a little bag of peanuts and gave them to Michelle, who had her arms reached out to grab them.

They walked through the big garage and came upon a big red SUV. Zack and Kyle loaded the bags in the back of it, while Courtney got in the passengers side. Tohru sat in the middle of Kyle and Michelle in the back.

"So.. What are things like over in Japan?" Kyle said, looking at the window, as the big buildings started disappearing, and trees and small homes passed by.

"Oh! They're great! My family is really nice, I'm sure they'll take great care of Miss Kat!" Tohru squealed, still not believing she was in America. Kyle looked at her and half-smiled.

Courtney had just got off the phone, and looked back at Tohru, checking her out. "Hmm.. Tohru, was it? Do you mind if we play a little game of dress-up when we get to our house?" She smacked her gum loudly at the end of the sentence.

"Um.." Tohru said looking at her hands.

"Great!" Courtney said, then her cell phone rung again and she started chatting away on it.

"You shouldn't let her dress you up. Her clothes aren't the best kind." Kyle said, focusing back on the scenery passing by.

"Well I do want to get along with everyone.." Tohru said, patting Michelle's head as the child slept on her.

"If you say so.."

Nobody said a word for the rest of the way.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short! Please review and tell me if I need to improve anything. :D Tis still my first story. So yeh. May be a bit boring. 


	3. Dress up and Mm Liquor

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! And I know the story hasn't exactly been funny.. yet. But it's gonna change in this chapter! I'm putting a bit of my crazy mind into it. :D

* * *

**Last time...**

Courtney had just got off the phone, and looked back at Tohru, checking her out. "Hmm.. Tohru, was it? Do you mind if we play a little game of dress-up when we get to our house?" She smacked her gum loudly at the end of the sentence.

"Um.." Tohru said looking at her hands.

"Great!" Courtney said, then her cell phone rung again and she started chatting away on it.

**-----**

"Miss Kat!" Yuki said, surprised at her choice of words. "I didn't think ladies used such language!"

"Ladies?" Kat started giggling madly. "If you think I'm a lady then you've got something coming your way."

* * *

**This time..**

Kat liked the Sohma family so far. They were funny. Mainly because they probably expected a clean cut girl to visit.

"So¼ Where's the kitchen?" Kat asked, twiddling her thumbs.

"The kitchen is right there." Shigure said, pointing to a doorway. "As much as I'd like to stay and talk, I've got to head out for business." He put on his shoes and walked out.

"Hehe! I'm going to make us something to drink!" Kat squealed and ran into the kitchen. She opened up some cabinets, looking for the glasses, and.. Something to put in it.

"Aha!" She squeaked and grabbed the bottle of sake, and grabbed 5 glasses. She poured it in and added a bit of orange juice, to mask the taste and scent. Putting them all on a plate, she walked out into the sitting area and set the glasses down on the table.

"Don't touch 'em yet!" She said as she ran up to her room to get some rum out of her bag. _'I'm so glad I brought this.. These guys will need it to loosen up!'_

She ran downstairs and hid the bottle under the table before anyone saw. Grabbing a glass, she held it up for cheers. "Cheers!" She said, and the others picked up their glasses and they all went clinky-clink.

**With Tohru**

"We're home!" Zack said, opening the door and getting out.

Michelle opened the sliding door and everyone else piled out. Zack and Kyle grabbed the bags and took them inside.

"Heyy! Kyle! Where were ya?" A few teen boys asked, as Kyle walked in the house and placed the bags in the living room.

"Just went to the airport to pick up the girl I was telling you about." Kyle said putting his bangs behind his ear.

Courtney was off the phone, and before Tohru got introduced to the two boys in the living room, she was drug upstairs and into the girls bedroom. Courtney started rummaging through her closet and some drawers, before throwing a pile of clothes to Tohru. And shoving her in the bathroom.

Tohru stood there, quite confused and looked at the clothes she was given. She started taking her clothes off and then held up the shirt, which looked like a handkerchief. She sighed and put it on, then grabbing the mini skirt and long white socks, topping it off with some boots she was given.

She looked in the mirror and about fell over. The shirt looked like a bright pink bandana halter top that tied in the back, and the black vinyl Miniskirt came up to mid thigh, the socks weren't even VISIBLE because the black and pink striped vinyl boots came up to just over her knees.

There was a knocking on the door and Tohru opened it and peeked her head out. Courtney sat there smacking her gum and said, "Come out already!"

Tohru opened the door and Courtney squealed, dragging Tohru on the bed and slapping some eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow on her.

Tohru's mind was in a blur, everything in America was done so fast. She was pushed out of Courtney's room, down the stairs and into the living room where everyone else was sitting.

Zack looked up and sighed, "Jeez Courtney! Sure! Put her in some of your slutty clothes!" Courtney gave him the finger.

Kyle and his two friends looked up and cringed. Then Zack whispered something to Kyle and he nodded, and whispered something to his two friends.

Tohru desperately wanted to know what they were whispering, but her and Courtney were knocked over. Zack sat on Courtney while Kyle and one of his friends helped Tohru up, and ran up the stairs. Kyle's other friend was too busy laughing and rolling around on the ground.

They ran into a bedroom that was further down the hall, and slammed the door shut. Kyle and his friend collapsed on the bed in laughter. Tohru raised an eyebrow and squeaked out a "What just happened..?" Which caused the two boys to laugh even harder.

"We have GOT to get you out of those clothes." Kyle's friend said, and ran out of the room, before coming back with a wad of things. "Here, these are Kats. Let me and Kyle pick something out for you." He looked at Kyle and they both laughed again.

Tohru's mind was in a whirl. She had NO clue what was going on at all. Kyle got up, "Oh yeah, Tohru this is Michael, and the kid in the living room was Andrew." Tohru smiled and waved, causing Michael to topple over with laughter again for some unknown reason.

Kyle went over to his dresser and pulled some things out. He then sorted through some things in the pile of Kat's clothes and picked some things from there as well. He handed her the pile and opened the bathroom door for her.

She went in, and it closed behind her. She looked at the clothes in her hands. '_Not again..' _

Tohru put this and that on, and studied herself in the mirror. This was different! She liked it! It wasn't like Courtney had her dressed. And it wasn't quite like how Kyle was dressed. And it DEFINITELY wasn't like how Tohru would have normally dressed..

She opened the door and found all three boys sitting no the bed playing video games. Michael and Andrew looked up, and stared at her. Andrew giggled like a little girl, and Michael was grinning. He elbowed Kyle in the side and Kyle looked up at Tohru, gaping at her..

**Back with Kat**

After quite a few rounds, everyone was in shambles! Momiji was running, or more so.. Stumbling around the sitting area, while Yuki was giggling madly at everything that everyone else did. Kyo was being slow and easily angered, and Haru kept standing up, forgetting what he was going to get, then fell back down in attempts to sit down. Kat was smiling to herself at what she had created.

"Oh! It's wayyy to quiet in here!" she said getting up, stumbling a bit before steadying herself, and taking off back up the stairs to her bags to get her CD's and CD player.

She came back down and set the CD player on the table, plugged it in, and put a CD in. Everyone waited for what was going to come out, and boy, did they all find out.

All of a sudden, there was this LOUD racket, and you could barely make out the words¼

girls from seven-eleven stay up all night

24 hours a day

I said girls from seven-eleven stay up all night

seven whole days a week

I said girls from seven-eleven stay up all night

and I could get a discount

she may not be good-looking

she may not be good - no - no - no

she might not get down

but it's possible she stays up all night

(Mindless Self Indulgence- Seven Eleven.)

"What in the hell is that?!" Kyo yelled, before reaching to pull the plug. Momiji was stumbling that way, and landed on Kyo before he could. Kat turned it down and giggled. Yuki was already moving to the beat, and Haru was just.. Confused.

"It's my favorite band! They're called Mindless Self Indulgence." She giggled and pours another glass of rum for herself. Yuki offered his empty glass to her as well, along with Haru. She poured some into theirs too, and they all grabbed their glasses at the same time. Causing Yuki and Kat to giggle like mad little school girls.

Kyo was knocked out from all the liquor and Momiji falling on him. Momiji was still running around but was dancing as well. Kay got up and started dancing and singing. Yuki got up with her as well and They both started doing the leg kick thingy-ma-jigger..

Haru just laughed at them and fell over sideways. Kat giggled at this and stopped dancing and ran around to kiss everyone on the cheek. Except Kyo, who was still unconscious. She hadn't put her arms around the guys in any way, so they were still in their human form.

Yuki blushed and giggled madly, and kissed Kat on the cheek as well. He also went over to Haru and kissed him on the cheek, and seeing the look on Haru's face, fell over laughing beside him.

After a while more of more drinks, dancing and singing and running around, Haru was passed out, Momiji had fallen asleep, and Yuki was tired and leaning on Kat as they sat on the couch. Kyo had woken up, but stumbled up to his room to where he fell asleep. Kat yawned and fell asleep, her head on Yuki's, who had his head on her shoulder. Yuki giggled to himself a bit and yawned as well, before falling asleep and wrapping his arm around Kat.

In her sleep, Kat cuddled Yuki, and she didn't wake up when there was a POP! And Yuki had transformed. Yuki hadn't woken up from it either, so Kat just fell over, since she couldn't lean on empty space, and Yuki the mouse just cuddled into her arms.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Tell me with reviews! :D Hehe.. As you can see.. Yuki is my favorite Sohma, so he gets attention and love. XD Hehe, And the cliffhanger with Tohru. Oo, can't you guys wait to see what she's dressed like?! Hehe.. Toodles! 


	4. Hangovers and Ribbons

**A/N:** Another Chapter! Wheee! Wow, they're coming fast. But alas! I must go back to school. So I might not update as often. But still often enough. :D

* * *

**To the reviewers: Thanks for reviewing guys! **

**Krissy119-** Hehe that would be funny! I might add that in there.. It depends. Oh Oh I know what to do! Hehe.

**Sami the archangel-** Yeaaah.. ; Amazing the things a little alcohol can bring out in a person! Hehe. It's more decent than slutty, if that's what you wanted to hear. Lol.

**hatori obsesser-** No.. Not a school girl! She looks like that normally. :D Kat and Yuki sitting in a tree f-u-c-I mean what.. Yeeeaaah.. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits baskets. :emotears:

* * *

**Last Time..**

In her sleep, Kat cuddled Yuki, and she didn't wake up when there was a POP! And Yuki had transformed. Yuki hadn't woken up from it either, so Kat just fell over, since she couldn't lean on empty space, and Yuki the mouse just cuddled into her arms.

**-**

Tohru put this and that on, and studied herself in the mirror. This was different! She liked it! It wasn't like Courtney had her dressed. And it wasn't quite like how Kyle was dressed. And it DEFINITELY wasn't like how Tohru would have normally dressed..

She opened the door and found all three boys sitting no the bed playing video games. Michael and Andrew looked up, and stared at her. Andrew giggled like a little girl, and Michael was grinning. He elbowed Kyle in the side and Kyle looked up at Tohru, gaping at her..

* * *

**This Time..**

Tohru stood there for a minute before looking down at herself.. She was wearing a pair of Kat's cut off jeans, that were cut off below the knee, and Kyle's fishnet shirt, with a worn out tattered white tank top over it. She had on some mid thigh black and gray striped socks with a pair of Kat's ratty sneakers on. 

"Whoo!" Michael hollered. "She doesn't look like a little Courtney anymore!"

"Yes.. But now she looks like a big Kat." Andrew said, laughing a bit.

Tohru looked down and blushed. She didn't want to look like anybody except herself. "Um.. Perhaps this black mesh looking shirt is too much?" She said.

"You can go take it off if you want." Kyle said, "No one is forcing you to be anything your not."

"And… Do you have any ribbons..? Or… old pieces of cloth..?" She asked, kicking the ground lightly.

"Yeah, hold on. I think Kat has some.. Or.. Courtney." He shuddered. Tohru guessed they didn't much like their older sister much. Kyle left the room and Tohru stood there, waiting for him to return.

"You CAN sit down, you know.." Michael said, pointing out that she hasn't sat down since she got there.

"Oh.. Yes!" Tohru said, before taking a seat next to the boys. "What game are you playing?"

Andrew looked at the controller and grinned, before pompously saying, in a playful way, "Well.. This here is the Game I master at… Soul Caliber 2."

"Oh, that sounds fun. But I'm not usually one to play fighting games of any kind." She giggled.

"Here, wanna try?" Michael handed her Kyle's controller. "I don't like this game much either, I just sit and watch while Drew and Kyle duke it out."

She took a hold of the controller and looked at the buttons.. Andrew started a new game and He went _very _easy on her. Letting her win, the first time or so. By now, she has graduated from never played this game before, to random button pusher.

Kyle walked in and sat down with the ribbons in his hand while he watched Tohru get all fussy over a game, and Andrew struggling to beat the random button pusher. ((A/N: Don't you just HATE those? ))

"Addicting game, isn't it?" Kyle asked, chuckling to himself.

"Hai!" Tohru said, slipping from English to Japanese.

"What..?" Michael asked, confused.

"It means 'Yes' in Japanese. I was lucky enough to find out a bit of what Kat learned, in case some words slipped or something." Kyle said, as-a-matter-of-factly.

Tohru beat Andrew in the last round, and immediately said she was sorry.

"Don't apologize!" Andrew said laughing afterwards. "It's just a game. Things aren't too strict over here in the states, as much as over in Japan."

"Yes.." Tohru said, giggling to herself a bit. "I guess so… Oh! Thanks for the ribbons, Kyle-san!"

Michael raised another eyebrow and shook his head.

Tohru took the ribbons from Kyle's hand, and went into the bathroom to put them in her hair.

Andrew nudged Kyle in the side. "Heyy, you got a cute Asian girl living with you for two months. Whatcha gonna do?" He said teasingly. Andrew got a whack to the head.

"Oi! It's not like that. She's here to learn about America." Kyle said, aggravated.

Tohru came out with the ribbons in her hair and smiled. "Arigatou, Kyle." She noticed it, and then said "I mean Thanks." Blushing and rubbing the back of her head.

"It's no problem." He said.

Tohru stood there smiling at the boys as they returned their attention to the video game, where Andrew was getting his arse kicked by Kyle.

With Kat

Shigure walked up the doorsteps to his house with Hatori. "You, of all people, want to meet an outsider. AND Your wearing shorts! That's crazy!" Shigure said, grinning and giggling.

They opened the door and both of their jaws dropped. What they saw was more crazy then A Hatori in shorts who wanted to meet the strange child. Haru and Momiji were sprawled out on the floor, and A naked Yuki was cuddling with a passed out Kat. There was an empty bottle of rum on the table, along with a half empty bottle of sake.

Shigure mock cried, anime style. "WHAT! I missed out on all the fun!" He fell to his knees, still mock crying.

Hatori sweat dropped and shook Yuki's shoulder gently, trying to wake him up.

"Urghh.. Oh,. Hello Hatori." He said, not noticing that he was naked.

"Your going to catch a cold like that.." Hatori pointed out. Yuki immediately pulled on his clothes and stormed off to his secret base, a thin line of red crossing his features.

"Hatori sighed and proceeded to wake up Momiji and Haru. While Shigure shook Kat's shoulder, trying to wake her up.

"Good.. afternoon, sunshine!" He smiled when she stirred.

"Oi… My head…" She put a hand to her head and flinched at the loud racket which was a Kyo falling of the roof, still sort of drunk.

"Oi! Rat! Fight me!" He yelled, And Kat covered her ears, as Haru and Momiji clutched their heads.

"I don't have time for a baka neko like you." Yuki said, walking straight by him, and continuing on his way to his secret base.

Hatori quickly dragged Kyo inside and told him to be quiet.

"Don't be so loud all the damn time!" Kat yelled, throwing her shoe at the poor orange haired boy.

Hatori sighed.. Again.. And Momiji, still groggy, said, "Hey Tori-san.. Do you have anything that will make a headache go away..?"

"Not with me.." He said, looking around. "I'll make some tea for you guys.." And he disappeared into the kitchen to make some tea.

Kat went upstairs, and dug around in her bag, until she found a small bottle. "Ta-Da! Headache be gone!" She held up the bottle triumphantly, when she came back down stairs. She gave Haru, Kyo and Momiji two tablets, as she got two herself. Hatori immediately popped up and snatched the bottle from her hands, reading to see if it was safe.

"Alright.. Here. Take some with your tea." he went back in the kitchen and retrieved the tea, and brought it out to set on the table. Everyone grabbed their tea, and gulped down the pills with it.

Kat wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt. "Well.. That's always fun, but after you wake up.. That's not fun.."

"I'm gonna go to bed.." Haru said weakly, as he climbed the stairs.

"Right behind ya." Kat said, and Momiji followed too.

Kyo sat on the couch and fell asleep there. Hatori covered him up with a blanket and Sat down at the table and sighed. Grabbing the empty bottle of rum, looking at it. Before sighing again and tossing it over his shoulder, and landed it in the trashcan perfectly.

"That was.. Different." Momiji said. "Have a good rest, Katto-kun!" She smiled and waved. Bouncing around, even with his headache.

"Grahh.. Shut up already'" Haru said, walking into his room and shutting the door behind him.

"You have a good sleep too, Momiji-kun." Kat said smiling, as she disappeared into her own room and dragged herself to the bed, collapsing on it. She covered herself with the blankets and put the pillow over her head, to drown out any sound that might be too loud.

Momiji went into his room as well, and fell asleep.

Yuki was still in his garden, tending to the strawberries he planted for Tohru, and sighed. He missed her. Kat wasn't anything like her.. _'I guess I'll have to live without her smile for a while..'

* * *

_

**A/N:** Sorry it's so short! But I thought that would be a good place to end it. I hope the characters are more in character now. I've never tried writing about a quiet, calm boy, and a happy-go-lucky school girl before. I know Kat is in Character though. :D Kyo seems pretty well in that category too. And Momiji was just all groggy because of the hangover.. But other than that, he kinda fit his normal self. Haru.. Well.. He just does anything. Hatori wouldn't normally be caring enough to put a blanket on Kyo though.. So he's the oddball. Oh well! Tell me what you think with reviews! I love them! 3 3 3


	5. Sorry, guys Im Back!

Sorry I kind of abandoned you guys. D: Butbut, GUESS WHAT! It's summer and I'll start writing again. Isn't that just wonderful news? D: Yer. Almost halfway done with the 5th chapter already. I started it ages ago. But I've gotten everything back into swing. I do apologize to all those who read the story and then I suddenly stopped. D:

Well. I hope you guys will start reading my story again. D:

Toodles. :x


	6. Sorry again D:

Sorry again, guys! I've been caught up playing video games and babysitting and such. D: 

I have two Chapters for you! And I'm already half way done with another.

Next time this happens, please, by all means, e-mail me and bitch me out.

Or bitch me out on AIM: xbirthday suitx


	7. Lunch and a Movie

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket or it's Characters. I do own, however, the American Characters. 

Last time..

Yuki was still in his garden, tending to the strawberries he planted for Tohru, and sighed. He missed her. Kat wasn't anything like her.. 'I guess I'll have to live without her smile for a while'  
-  
Tohru stood there smiling at the boys as they returned their attention to the video game, where Andrew was getting his arse kicked by Kyle.

This Time..

Andrew and Michael had headed home, and now Kyle and Tohru were playing Soul Caliber 2, until Zack called them for dinner.  
They both headed downstairs, and sat at the Dinner table. "It's so weird not making dinner for everyone." Tohru said nervously, as she poked at a meatball with her fork. "You'll eventually get used to it. I'm the cook around here." Zack said with a big grin on his face, "Maybe I'll let you cook a few times." He said sticking his tongue out. Tohru smiled, "Arigatou, Mr. Zack.!" Then sticking a meatball in her mouth and finishing her meal.  
After dinner, Michelle tugged on Tohru's shirt pleading, "Tohru! Can we watch a movie! Pleassseee!" "Alright, Alright." Tohru said smiling and patting the girl on her head. The two went into the living room to put a movie in. Tohru watched the previews, she loved seeing what new movies were going to be coming out. She patted Michelle's head and looked down at her. But Michelle had fallen asleep on the couch. Kyle walked in and saw Michelle asleep on Tohru's lap and smiled, before offering to carry Michelle to bed, so Tohru wouldn't have to miss any of the movie. "This is a really good movie," Kyle said after he took Michelle to bed, turning off the living room light and sitting next to Tohru. "But it's better in the dark." "Oh, it's really scary." Tohru said, clinging to a pillow. She looked so cute in his shirt, he couldn't help but smile as she adorably jumped closer to him every time some scary thing in the movie happened.

With Kat

4 am.- "Ahh.. Good, beautiful, sweet, warm coffee.. You are good to me and I love you for it.." Kat whispered into her 1st cup of the morning. She snuck outside and pulled a cigarette out from behind her ear and lit it. She missed home. And she missed Andrew. She stood there with her cigarette and cup of coffee for a good minute or two, until she heard someone coming outside, she quickly put out the cigarette and hid it. "Who's there?" Shigure asked.  
"It's just me, Shigure." Kat replied, sipping her coffee. "Oh, Kat, honey. What are you doing out of bed at this hour?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
"I wake up really early. I don't need much sleep anymore." She shrugged and returned her attention to the stars and her cup of coffee.  
Shigure pulled out a pack of smokes and lit one up. Kat looked at it and about flipped. She had only had one cigarette since yesterday. "Sorry if the smoke bothers you." He said, after noticing her reaction.  
"Oh no, it doesn't bother me." Kat said. She took a sip of her coffee and her left eye twitched. They sat there chatting for a few hours after that. Mainly about how things were in America.

With Tohru-

"AIEE!" Tohru screamed and hid her face in Kyle's shirt. He put his arm around her. 'Maybe things won't be so bad after all..' he thought. He had only known her one day, and he was well on his way to falling head over heels for this girl. Of course, knowing Tohru, she's oblivious as ever.  
"I don't want to watch this movie anymore, Kyle-san." Tohru said, not looking at the television.  
"Oh, alright." He picked up the remote and clicked the TV off. "So, what do you want to do now?" He asked.  
"Oh, Oh! Lets go play some video games!" She squealed.  
"Haha, Alright." He said. She jumped up and he stretched and got up. They both walked up the stairs and into Kyle's room. He let Tohru in first, then followed, and closed the door.

With Kat-

"Good Morning, Katto-kun!" Momiji squealed as he hugged Kat.  
"Aye, good morning, Momiji." She smiled at the boy, he was so adorable. You just wanted to squeeze him, and hope he squeaked. Kat went in the kitchen and opened the fridge. "What do you want to eat, Momiji?" She asked, looking at him. "Oh, Lets go to a restaurant for breakfast! I want to show you around!" He clapped his hands. "Hehe, Okay!" Kat squealed. "Eh?" Yuki walked in, and blushed when he made eye contact with Kat. Tell me you wouldn't be embarrassed if you got caught sleeping nude with a girl. "Kat and I are going out for breakfast, Yuki! Want to come with us?" Momiji hopped up and started jumping around. "I guess.. Is that cat going"  
"Am I going where?" Kyo asked peeking his head through the doorway.  
"Love the bed hair, babe." Kat said winking at Kyo. Who blushed and shied away.  
Momiji ran out and dragged Kyo in by the arm, "Kyo-kun is coming with us too!" "Wha?" Kyo said.  
"Alright! Let me go get dressed." Kat said, then scrambled up the stairs


	8. Blasphemy and Drunkards

Last Time-- 

Momiji ran out and dragged Kyo in by the arm, "Kyo-kun is coming with us too!" "Wha?" Kyo said.  
"Alright! Let me go get dressed." Kat said, then scrambled up the stairs  
----

"Oh, Oh! Lets go play some video games!" She squealed.  
"Haha, Alright." He said. She jumped up and he stretched and got up. They both walked up the stairs and into Kyle's room. He let Tohru in first, then followed, and closed the door.

This time..

Tohru jumped on the bed and screamed and almost fell of the bed as something bashed on the window.  
"Wha.." Kyle said, going to the window and opening it. "Oh jeez, Andrew. Kat isn't here anymore, you don't have a reason to come over this late anymore"  
"Yeah, but I was bored, so I came to hang out with you and Tohru." Andrew said, climbing in the window and jumping on the bed next to Tohru. "Oh, I hope you don't mind if I brought a friend." "What? A friend? Ugh.." Kyle said putting his hand over his face.  
"Come on up, Dylan." Andrew hollered through the window. The kid came through the window and crashed on the floor. "Sorry, he's a bit drunk." Kyle rolled his eyes and went to look through his games. He picked up the Jade Empire case and opened it. "Argh, Andrew, do you still have Jade Empire?" "Yeah, it's at my house. I brought my car, so we could run over to get it." He shrugged. "Alright. Tohru, do you want to come?" Kyle asked. "Hai!" She smiled. They all piled down the stairs, out the door, and into Andrews car. Dylan and Tohru sat in the back while Andrew and Kyle sat up front. "You know how to work this thing?" Dylan slurred.  
"Uh, yeah. I drove you over here." Andrew laughed.  
"Oh yeah.." Andrew started driving and put the music up a little loud. Dylan moved closer to Tohru who smiled at him and kissed her. She was caught off guard and was in shock for a minute. She tried to push him off, but he wouldn't move. Kyle looked in the back and flipped. "OI MAN, Get off of her!" Kyle grabbed Dylan's arm and pulled him off of her. "Andrew stop the car for a minute"  
Andrew hesitated, he thought Kyle might kick Dylan's ass. But then saw Dylan was passed the fuck out, and Kyle wouldn't hit an unconscious guy. So he pulled over.  
Kyle got out of the passengers seat and opened the door on Dylan's side before picking the drunk up and putting him in the front seat. He shut the door and got in the back with Tohru.  
Tohru smiled. "Arigatou, Kyle-san." "No problem, babe." He smiled back and put his arm up on the back of the seat. They got to Andrew's house, and Andrew ran inside to get the game. Or so he said. He had been gone for a good 5 minutes when Tohru said she was cold. "Want my jacket?" Kyle offered. She shook her head no. "Then you'll be cold." He saw this as an opportunity, and scooted closer to her. "I'll be fine, Tohru." And took his jacket off. He helped her put it on, and left his arm around her waist. "Arigatou, Kyle-san." "You can call me Kyle." He smiled. She smiled back. "GOT IT!" Andrew yelled, pressing his face up against the glass, scaring Tohru and Kyle.  
Tohru squeaked and clung to Kyle. "Get in the car, Andrew." Andrew laughed and got in the car. He started it up and drove them back to Kyle's house.

With Kat-

"FOOD!" Kat squealed when they got to the place they were gonna eat at. "So, who's paying for this?" Kyo asked. "You and Yuki!" Momiji squealed and hid behind Kat.  
"Argh.. You little brat!" Kyo chased Momiji, who ran around wildly.  
"So. Where do you want to sit?" Yuki asked Kat, still trying to avoid eye contact with her.  
"Uhm, Uhm, That one." she said pointing to a table in the middle of the room.  
"Err… Are you sure you want to sit there? We often attract a lot of attention.." Yuki trailed off as she took his hand and Kyo's hand and skipped to the table, Momiji following close behind. Kat sat down, as did the others. "So, You two don't get along, right?" Kat pointed to Yuki and Kyo.  
"Right." They both answered, then glared at the other. "Kay.. This ain't gonna work out, then. When I'm around, everyone gets along. So If you two don't get along, I swear to Bob you'll be picking your teeth up off the ground. Savvy?" She grinned. Kyo gulped and nodded partially, Yuki just stared at her, and Momiji laughed. They ordered their food and waited quietly until it got there. "So, do you guys listen to any music?" Kat asked as she stuffed an rice ball in her mouth. They all shook their heads. "Jeebus! What kind of people are you! Don't listen to music.. BLASPHEMY!" She shouted and banged on the table, earning a few stares from the other people dining there. "When we get back to your house, we're going through my CD collection to see what you like." Momiji squealed. They finished eating, and Yuki and Kyo split the bill.


End file.
